Little Brother
by GirlX2
Summary: Oneshot, post film. Loki is shrunk and Thor is left holding the bag. Bit of humor, bit of angst, bit of brotherly love.


"Little Brother"

By GirlX2

0o0o0o0

Loki stared up at his brother. And up...and up...

Thor smirked down at him. "Thought you would take us unaware in the night, brother?

"Oh, this was a terrible mistake." Loki moaned under his breath.

"He's like a china doll." Natasha poked the miniature god in the stomach. Gently.

"Stop that, you mortal scum!" Loki shouted, trying to feel a tiny bit intimidating, and failing miserably. It didn't help when Natasha laughed.

He barely over six inches high.

'It wasn't supposed to be like this.' He thought miserably as the three Avengers assembled over him. He'd broken free of his Asgaurdian prison, and snuck into the Avenger's tower, only to be caught by some ridiculous mortal security device and made tiny. Him! The rightful King of Asgard!

"Yeah, he's adorable." Tony said sarcastically. "Can I squish him now, or what?"

"Tony, he is still my brother. My _little_ brother." Thor smirked. "I must help him."

"It's his own fault for sneaking up on us. I say feed him to the nearest house pet." Tony replied sourly. "He's a filthy murdering bastard."

Loki judged the distance from the counter top to the floor warily. He still wasn't sure exactly how immortal he was at his new stature.

"He's no more responsible for his actions than a madman. I will restore him to his former size, and take him back to his prison." Thor replied. He laid his hand down in front of Loki. "Come, brother."

Loki stared at the massive hand. "I would rather kiss a dragon on the mouth."

"Brother, do not force my hand."

"Literally." Tony added, smirking. This was kind of fun. He had to try this stuff on Bruce later...

"I do not need help from a fool who throws his lot in with humans." Loki turned his back on them, flourishing his cloak regally.

He let out a completely un-regal squeak as Thor's massive fingers encircled him and lifted him.

"Oh, that is priceless. Where's my camera? JARVIS, turn on the recorder!" Tony ordered.

"Yes sir. I assume you want concentration on the prisoner?" JARVIS replied.

"Oh, God yes."

Thor shook his head. "Foolishness. Loki will only be here until I've...Loki?"

Thor brought his brother up to eye level, watching him intently.

"What is it?" Natasha asked after neither Asgaurdian spoke for several moments.

"He is...trembling." Thor looked troubled. "He is frightened."

"I am _not_." Loki's voice quavered slightly. "It's rage I shake with."

The miserable look on his face belied this even as he spoke. Natasha felt the smallest pang of concern for the tiny man.

"Your breath comes quickly brother, and your heat beats like one rushing into battle." Thor's voice was quieter than normal.

"...Rage." Loki muttered, eyes downcast. "You've taken me prisoner; do what you will. I am at your mercy."

"I will do what I said. Tony, how do I restore my brother to his former size?"

Tony reached out to a numbered panel on the wall and dialed something in. A section of the wall slid open. "Just give him this once you've got him home. Dr. Pym's formula is practically idiot-proof."

"Thank you. I shall return before daybreak." Thor said solemnly, and silently vanished into the ether between the worlds.

"So. This is how you have managed to walk between worlds." Loki said as Thor began his walk. It wouldn't take long, but it wasn't entirely without danger, even for a god.

Thor kept Mjolnir at the ready near his free hand. "Yes. And until the bridge is rebuilt, I shall continue this way."

Thor walked in silence for a time, his grip firm, but gentle. Loki was still trembling, and he had no idea how to make it stop.

"Brother...you know...I will not harm you unless you force my hand?"

"I trust you to do what is correct." Loki said begrudgingly. "I...do not like being this way, brother."

When was the last time Loki had called him brother?

"I will protect you." Thor stopped, lifting his brother to his eye level. "I promise."

It might have been his imagination, but Thor thought his brother's trembling lessened ever so slightly.

A growl in the darkness pulled him from his thoughts. Some_thing_ was close.

"Damnation." Thor cursed. He needed both hands free for a fight. But he didn't dare put Loki down.

"Thor?" Loki's head whipped around wildly to follow the sound. "Thor, we need to leave this place."

"If I run, whatever it is will pounce. In your condition, I cannot risk that." Thor began to swing Mjolnir.

"Leave me."

"No."

"You are taking me to a prison. I would rather die here."

"I said no, brother." Thor growled. "I will protect you."

Something reared out of the darkness, and Thor swung. Mjolnir connected solidly, sending the beast flying into the darkness.

"It was nothing." Thor let the relief filter into his voice. "Are you well?"

Loki had stopped trembling. Now, he looked perplexed. "You...you could have left me."

"No." Thor said simply. "I could not."

Loki met his eyes. "Thank you."

"Of course, brother." Thor slid Mjolnir back into his belt and continued on to Asgaurd, Loki well in hand, and his heart lighter than it had been for some time.

0o0o0o0

**A/N Started as just a plain shrink-fic, but dang if brotherly love didn't find a way to outshine the crack. :)**


End file.
